Electronic devices using a nitride semiconductor are used for high-speed electronic devices and power devices. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) being semiconductor light emitting elements using a nitride semiconductor are used for display devices and lighting.
Formation of such nitride semiconductor elements on a silicon (Si) substrate with excellent mass productivity may easily cause faults or cracks due to differences in lattice constant or thermal expansion coefficient between a nitride semiconductor and silicon (Si). A technique is required to prepare nitride semiconductor crystals of high quality.